


Lies Lies Lies

by ghostlyyy_starssx



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Arlo - Freeform, Betrayal, Boba, Ember - Freeform, Fandom, Fanfic, Friendship, Hierarchy, John Doe - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Traitor, UNO, Vigilante, Wellston, abilities, asslo, from wattpad, love yall but not my characters lets make them suffer, sera is sad wow what a surprise, unOrdinary - Freeform, uruchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyyy_starssx/pseuds/ghostlyyy_starssx
Summary: Sera collapsed to her knees. Was everything built on lies? Their friendship? Memories?Arlo was right.What is she supposed to do now? At rock bottom, Sera tries to make sense of the mess she finds herself in the middle of.*takes place after the season finale (155)*(also was written before season 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Was it all a lie?

SERAPHINA POV  
  


I watched Joker through the window. Arlo had insisted I watch the fight, and I decided to settle the score with him once and for all. John couldn't be joker. Especially since he had no powers... right? 

I am not going to lie about it here though. John had been acting suspicious over the past little while. Now that I think about it, it started exactly when I came back from suspension. I remember him falling to his feet in front of me...

That was so unlike him.

I redirect my focus onto the fight in front of me. Arlo had jumped down to help out Remi, but he honestly was not much help. He was getting beaten to shreds by Joker; when I looked at his face, there was something in it I had only seen once before. Fear. The only time I saw fear in his eyes was once in the hospital infirmary after getting pushed down the stairs.

I keep getting distracted! But wait. If John is joker...  
  


My thoughts are disturbed by the defensive pose Joker holds. I have to do a double-take because I am afraid that my eyes deceive me.  
  


It's the exact one John taught me. It's the exact one he uses.

Its John.

John is Joker.

I fall to the ground on my knees, now feeling weaker than ever. I look back at the fight once again to confirm my first thoughts, and to my surprise, they were right. All the combos, parries, strikes. It was John.

But if Joker was John...Was our entire friendship based on a lie?  
  


I can feel hands on my shoulders, probably my friends trying to comfort me. But they don't do much. Because I feel numb. Was everything a lie?

I think back to when we first met, he was so convincing. He sold the story well, no doubt. I mean, he fooled me for this long? Arlo found out not that long ago either. Elaine...It all makes sense now. The sudden surprise when I brought up Joker a few days ago, the sudden solemnness he carried around with him, even his injuries when I came back from suspension. 

But why? Why would you hide something like this from all of us? It makes no sense. You're more powerful and you know it. Are you some kind of masochist? Did you like the pain of getting beat up every day?

Joker now stands with his foot triumphantly on Arlo's head. Remi is off to the side, panting and gasping for air. Blyke and Isen are on the roof of the other building in similar conditions. It's so brutal. So...animalistic. He has no control.  
  


Joker looks up at us all. His eyes seem to scan the windows in search of any other challengers. I sure hoped nobody would step up. With him in this state, there is no telling what he might do to them. Thankfully, nobody steps forward. He takes his foot off of Arlo and walks through an alleyway where Cecile appears to be waiting. They disappear from my view. And I collapse even more so than I already did. Tears run down my face in defeat. As if my life wasn't hell enough with losing my ability and all, I find out John has lied to me all this time?

I don't go to class.

I don't do anything.

I just am.  
  
  
  
  
  


John's POV

I meet Cecile in a nearby alleyway. She gave me a funny look and started walking back to the school. 

"That's it right? No more hierarchy. No more royals. What's your plan now? Establish your rule?"

I shake my head, "No. Joker is to never be seen again."

Cecile turns around in shock. "What? How do I get my status then? And what about the rest of the school. Everything could continue as it was before."

I shake my head in response. "No. I've thought it through. Arlo is too proper when it comes to this kind of thing. He will step down and won't attempt to rise up again. He knows his place. And he will influence the rest of the Royals as well. Plus they know me. There will be no hierarchy."

Cecile looks confused before she reminds me of her status. "Well...Alright. But my status?"

I smile at her in response and walk faster, so I get ahead of her. I'm reminded of my injuries when I get a sharp pain in my shoulder from walking fast. I wince and slow down. I need to get healed. But how? 

I take the train to the turf wars site. There really is no other option when you think about it. No infirmary because people could see me. No Elaine because she is terrified of me. This is my only option other than the hospital. But, hospitals are expensive. Especially for something as minor as my own injuries? This was the best choice.

Some students are already gathered in the distance and (thankfully) I sense the aura of a healer. As soon as I can get close enough to see the healer use her ability, I copy it and heal myself while jogging back to the train station.  
  


*This is a Fanfic and all characters belong to Uruchan*  
*thanks for reading! don't forget to vote and add this to your library!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Aftermath

John's POV

I just barely got off of the train when I was practically frozen in place. There standing in front of me was Cecile. Her arms were crossed, her mouth slightly frowning. 

"All the way out there? I could have gotten Elaine."

"It's fine. Besides. Elaine lives with Seraphina. That would be suspicious don't ya think?"

She sighs and starts to walk away. "John...This won't last forever. People will catch on you know. It didn't take long for Remi and Blyke. They started piecing things together themselves," we were almost at the car she drove here, "All I am saying is that I think you should be careful." She turned around and looked at me. "John. You can't do this forever."

Of course I could. There no longer was any stress with being Joker. Joker could just fade into the past. The only stress now was what would happen now that all of the royals had been dethroned.

But then the thought entered my mind. Seraphina. 

Oh God. Seraphina.

What was I ever going to tell her? That is the only thing I could possibly be worried about.

I jogged to catch up with Cecile, as she had continued to her car while I got lost in thought. Sad part was, she was right. And I dreaded the day that would inevitably come.

Seraphina POV

I sat on my bed with my phone in hand. I had my texts open to my conversations with John. Should I ask him about it? Even though the minute I saw Joker I knew it was John, I was still doubting what I saw. I mean, how could he lie about something like that for that long so successfully?

I stared at my phone for a few minutes before turning it off. Text probably wasn't the way to do that. I needed to see him in person. 

So, I pushed myself off of my bed and slipped on some shoes. Earlier, I had been practicing more combos. But I just couldn't bring myself to do that anymore. I grabbed my hoodie off of my desk, zipped it up, and grabbed my phone off of my bed. No turning back now. 

Elaine looked at me really funny as soon as I exited my room. Which made sense. I hadn't left it all weekend long. 

"Hey...Seraphina? Are you alright? You've been acting really weird lately. Do you need to talk about it? I have some orange juice I just made. 

I sighed. Maybe I should think things through some more. "Alright, Elaine. Maybe...Maybe I do need someone to talk to about this. Pour me a glass?"

Elaine scurried off to the kitchen. I took a seat in our small living space and leaned back into the chair. I tilted my head up and stared at the ceiling while I waited for Elaine to return with the juice. I needed to breathe. I needed to think.

But I really needed to act. Yet here I was. Sitting. Talking. Waiting. And not acting.

Elaine only took a minute or two to return, and when she did she handed me a glass of juice. She sat across from me and began the conversation.

"So...Is it about--"  
"Yes." I probably shouldn't have cut her off, but I couldn't help it. Sitting here was only making me feel worse.

"Did Arlo tell you? Or did you figure it out yourself?"

"A bit of both actually. Elaine, what do I even say to him? He lied to me. He tricked me. And...I don't know what to do."

"Well. Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"Well yeah!" I shouted at her. "No DUH Elaine! But HOW? HOW am I supposed to approach him? WHAT WILL HIS REACTION BE?!"

Silence.

"I...I'm sorry Seraphina. I..." She trailed off. 

I set my glass down onto the coffee table. I couldn't wait any longer. And I knew this wasn't going to be a pretty encounter. And I didn't care. No more putting this off. 

I sat up from the chair and turned straight for the door. John.

I hope you're ready.

I slammed the door shut behind me and started for the boy's dorms.

It was not long before I found myself in front of John's door. I tried the handle, but it was locked. I raised my fist to knock. 

But.

I stopped myself.

I don't know why I stopped myself. 

But I did.

Calmly, I knocked on the door. 

And there he was. In khaki cargo shorts and a blue muscle tee. 

"Sera? What a nice surprise!"

I smiled my best smile and went along with it. He invited me inside and I sat down in his living area.

"So. What brings you here? Not that I'm complaining." 

I looked to him, sitting across from me in his chair.

"I...would like to talk?"

His face was confused. Then concerned. "Ok. Well..are you alright? Can I help?... Was it Arlo again?" His face turned again into one of resent.

"No. Joker."

His eyes widened in shock. He was speechless. So it was true...What I saw? He really is Joker. His reaction alone told me that much. 

"What?..."  
"I know John. Don't even try to hide it. I saw your fight with Arlo, Remi, Blyke, Isen... How could you?" I could feel my calm mask slip away.

"Seraphina...I am so sorry, but let me at least explain?" His eyes had teared up.

"Maybe another day. Another day where I can trust you, and talk to you without worrying about being deceived! It doesn't even make sense! Why would you hide this? From me! Your best friend! And all the getting beat up? YOU COULD FIGHT BACK! BUT YOU DIDN'T! BECAUSE YOU'RE A COWARD!"

"Sera...I did it for you! It was Arlo's fault! He was the one who--"  
  


"NO! YOU had the choice. YOU chose to hide it." I was crying now, my words had become incoherent. 

John put his hand on my shoulder and hugged me. But I was too exhausted to push it away. I hadn't slept well since the attack, and yelling this much took a lot out of me.   
"Please. Stop. Stop your lies. Stop hugging me. Stop being a liar." I looked up into his face. He was hurt. 

Without a word, I got up and made my way to the door. John got up as well, but only to watch me go.

I slammed too many doors today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is from wattpad, and yes I am the same author <3  
> just to clear it up lol


	3. Start

Seraphina POV

I slammed another door shut.

I was locking everyone out. Nobody came in. Nobody came out. I was so tired of being hurt. Arlo knew, Elaine knew, and it seemed to me that everyone hid it from me because they thought I couldn't handle it. To which...they were not entirely wrong. That's the sad part. Slowly, everything was crumbling around me. I get suspended. I lose my ability. I get kidnapped. John is joker and has been lying to me all this time.

And now...

Well. What do I do?

I sit on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. 

What do I do?

I wasn't planning on going to school today. But maybe I should? Maybe it would help distract from all the pain. Only thing was, I was going to see John in some of my classes.

I decided I would go anyway. 

I had barely gotten dressed when I heard a knock on my apartment door. I hurry on my bow-tie and get the door. Who would be stopping by at a time like this anyway? School was in session. Begrudgingly, I got up and opened the door. 

To my relief, it was not John at the door, but Remi, on crutches. She was assisted by a bandaged Isen and a similarly crutched Blyke. 

"Remi? Are you alright? Can I help you out?"

SHe nodded, "Yes. I will be alright. But, well..." She looked back at her two friends. "Could we talk to you? Alone?"

I looked at each of them. They all seemed quite uneasy about being at the door of my apartment. So, to humor them I said yes.

A sigh of relief was heard all about the group of injured friends. I guess this was really important to them, considering they hobbled all the way over here. Isen winced while gesturing for me to follow them. I guess John was really brutal with them. Looking at their injuries made me feel so guilty. John was my friend. Could I have stopped him like Arlo said I could?

The walk back to Remi's room was a long and silent one with the occasional wince or sigh. They were so quiet. Honestly, it started to worry me.

Remi led us inside her dorm room. It was simple, like mine, but I noticed a sectioned-off area of the wall next to her bed. It was curtained, like a window, but with no light creeping through. I was curious, but not enough to ask about it. Especially after what they just went through. I sat down next to her on the bed while Blyke and Isen leaned against the wall on the floor.

Remi began, "Seraphina..."

"There's something we need to tell you" Blyke continued for her.

"And.." Remi's voice failed her once again. 

"John is Joker." Isen blurted out.

My face continued to be blank while theirs slowly turned into one of much surprise over the fact that I was not in shock.

"You know, I figured that out for myself. I know already. Later than I would have liked to know, but I know. You don't need to tell me."

"How?"

I looked over to Blyke. "The fight? I...I actually watched it. And well...John has been teaching me self defense and..." I trailed off. My head hung low and I stared down at the bedspread I was sitting on. Why was I struggling to talk about it so badly? I wasn't sad. I was mad. I was...Angry? 

I was...

Lonely. 

Without John, I was left to fend for myself all alone. He was no longer there to take my hits, and strike back for me. I was alone. Was he though? Did he feel alone? Did he feel abandoned? Did...Did I hurt him in some way?

Then another thought crossed my mind.

Did I feel bad at all? Did I pity him? Did I care?

Because I knew I didn't want to. I desperately wanted to be careless. And I knew a small part of me still wasn't. 

Remi and Blyke and Isen began saying my name. I had been in my own headspace for too long. I just needed to forget. Forget. Forget.

Forsake.

Without a word, I got up and walked out of Remi's small and plain room. I'm sure they had called me back many times, each without an answer. Everything was a blur now. I did not remember things as I would have liked, each memory with a haze over it. And now, I was rambling.

When I got back to my dorm, I changed clothes. I put on some black yoga pants and a light pink jacket. While the outfit was not much different from what I had on before, it was a bit better suited for a run in chilly weather.

I needed to clear my head. Too much had been running through it in the past few days. Even now, I felt like I had a million pounds on my shoulders. 

Elaine tried to stop me to talk before I left, but I just made excuses on how I had to go turn in more homework. There was no need for there to be more on my mind tonight.

I escaped.

And I ran and ran and ran.

The weight did not go away.

And I continued to run until even the slightest bit of it was lifted.


	4. Attack

***Disclaimer: This chapter contains mentions of mental illness, anxiety attacks, self-harm, etc. Do not read if you are easily triggered by these things(it is not that much but it is still there) . READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION***

John's POV

I hate the way I am feeling. 

Numb. Alone... Dark.

The last time I felt this way...

Well, it didn't go well. Claire flashed through my mind. Keon. The facility...

New Bostin.

Breathe John. Breathe.

I could feel myself getting worked up again so I tried my best to calm down. Breathing exercises. Counting. You name it. I tried it all. But this time it wasn't going away. 

I was sitting in the common area at the moment and decided it would be best to get to the privacy of a small space. Away from anyone to possibly see. Normally, I would use this method as a last resort for the really bad ones, but I think this constituted as bad enough. I shakily walked over to my bedroom. Attacks like this one were not...Uncommon. I guess it just took me by surprise because I'm alone.

Most people gain them in large groups of people, noise, stresses, you name it. But I never really have been one to follow the rules I guess. Being alone could trigger the worst ones for me. I had barely reached inside my room when my knees gave out and I fell to the floor, my arm hanging onto the edge of my bed for support. Slowly, I turned myself so that my back was leaning against the bed.

Mistake.

I now stared straight into a full-length mirror where I could see my own pathetic self with tears on the brims of my own eyes. 

Then, a thought. 

No.

I couldn't. I wouldn't. I hadn't done that since...

Again.

I shuddered heavily, a tear sliding down my cheek despite my internal protest. I averted my eyes away from the mirror. Instead of my own disgusting face, they found a particularly interesting patch of the ceiling to stare at. 

Seraphina. No, wait. Too broad.

Seraphina's fight with me yesterday. Let's start there...

Slow and steady...

In and out.

My mind ran through the events from earlier. What was I thinking? Revealing myself in the first place? I should have just let myself get beat up. I shouldn't have fought back against Arlo. I should have...I could have...

Here I go again. I need to get out of my own thoughts. But doing that would require being around others...And...I looked back at the mirror. I couldn't go out like this. 

_Pathetic._

Seraphina POV

I had started to feel better after about 15 minutes of running. Thank goodness there was at least one good coping method I could use instead of locking myself up.

Because 15 minutes of running is plain out exhausting, I took a seat on a nearby park bench and pulled out my phone. My music had been interrupted many times throughout the run by small buzzes and notifications and I decided now would be a good time to check them out. 

15 NEW MESSAGES

1 MISSED CALL FROM ASSLO

I unlocked my phone and decided to check my messages first. Arlo's missed calls were not uncommon and often not urgent.

I had about 5 emails forwarded from my parents about jobs, and 2 from Doc about test results. The rest was just spam mail...Or stuff I didn't want to look at. 

Immediately deleting everything from my parents, I proceeded to open the ones from Doc. 

There were 3 attachments. One was a short document, another chart, and a form...

I opened the document first. I didn't necessarily feel like reading a report, but I was desperate for answers about my power. I may have come to terms with the fact that I may have lost it, but I sure as hell was not going to give up and stop trying to get it back. Why would I? 

_Dear Miss Seraphina,_

_We regret to inform you that we have found no known cause for such a condition as you describe. The information we have gathered in our blood tests have found no traces of drugs we have in our database. However, there is a topic of interest to be discussed further if you wish. When your blood cells were under examination here at NexGen Research Facilities, we found an odd mutation that appeared to be abnormal._

_With your permission, we would like to take you into our facilities for a short period of 10 days to conduct further research. While such a course is not obligatory, it may result in more information becoming available._

_Attached is a form you may fill out if you wish to do so._

_NexGen Research Facilities_

Were they serious? Nothing in the database? All they found were some measly mutations on my stupid blood cells...Great.

Despite my anger and disappointment, I filled out the form they attached.

I needed my ability back.

John's POV

Seraphina wasn't answering my texts.

Not exactly a huge surprise, given the situation.

But all the same, it made me feel even worse. The only person I knew and could trust had pushed me away. All because of a stupid decision I made.

I brought everything upon myself. And I knew that. Didn't mean it didn't hurt.

I had tried to text her because I really couldn't control myself anymore. I had broken the few pencils I had into small pieces just to find a sense of control. Anything to feel like I wasn't spiraling down. What was I doing anymore?

I had already washed my face off and gotten rid of some of the puffiness that tends to come with crying. Quite honestly though, it would probably go to waste due to the fact that I was about to go workout. 

I threw on some shoes, picked up my boxing gloves from the corner of the room and threw a couple of water bottles into my duffel bag. While I did have my own equipment at home, I felt like it would be best for me to get out of my own thoughts and head to a public gym.

Hopefully, no more attacks would ambush me while I was out.


	5. Preparation and Departure

John's POV

BOOM 

POW

POW

My fists slammed into the punching bag. One after the other, left and right, uppercut and left hooks, each made their way to the leather casing. 

One for-- ASSLO

Another for-- THE STUPID HIERARCHY

ANOTHER FOR----

I stepped back. No. She wasn't the cause of my problems. I brought this upon myself ever since I donned the mask and the paper bag. I...hate to have to admit this kind of thing to myself, but I knew I needed to step back and get my logic right. Asslo though? Yeah, he deserved one.

PAH

The hierarchy that causes me to get beat to hell when I am not Joker? Double dosage. That all hurt.

BOOM POW

But...Seraphina...

Was her name going to be a cause for me to jab the punching bag again? Would I snap again? Let it out? She never asked to be friends with a liar. Who does? And yet, I was the liar she ended up getting attached to.

But the slap? 

And the tears?

POW

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seraphina's POV

I walked into Doc's office later that day. He didn't seem particularly occupied, which I was grateful for since we were about to discuss some sensitive topics. He did, however, not even bother to look up when I entered the room. His eyes were still glued to the computer screen.

"Hey...Doc?"

He jumped, which was unlike him altogether. But I continued with my question. 

"About the stuff you forwarded to me...I--"

"No need to inform me Seraphina. I already know you filled out the form."

What? How could he already know? I hadn't done anything to let him know, so was this all based on intuition? 

"I....How? I haven't emailed you saying I did it? What makes you think you know me so well?"

"Well you filled out the form didn't you?"

I stood there with my arms crossed. I did. I didn't want to admit it, but I did. "...Yes..."

He smirked for a brief second before he spoke. "Look, I know this is a dire situation. And to actually be a cripple? For who knows how long? That's going to hurt big time. I have already expressed to you about how this situation is beyond my own abilities. It's time to hand the work over to someone with a better chance of fixing the problem."

I was silent. Actually a cripple? "Doc...What do you mean by actually a cripple?"

"I--" This time it was he who was dumbfounded. "Slip of my words?"

I stared him down once again. "Do you mean to say...Perhaps, you had a student who played the part of a cripple? His name..." I was filled with bitterness ever since I found out about John. Doc knew already? Has the entire staff been lying to us this whole time? "His name...it didn't happen to be JOHN, right?" I spit his name with venom and hatred. Even thinking about the hypocrite made me want to break something.

His eyes widened. So he did know. All the faculty probably knew too.

"How..."

"I saw him at his last fight. Brutally beat up all the royals. I... recognized his fighting stance,” I falter for a moment. And all along, you knew? All along, you and the other faculty members have been letting him run around free of responsibility?" This sad excuse for an administration wasn’t even doing their job.

He was speechless. But not for long. "All I had to tell you was that you needed to speak with the headmaster." He was standing now. "Perhaps you now have more than one topic to talk about." He sat down again and briefly gestured to the door before gluing his eyes back to his laptop. Gross.

  
  
  


I attended class for the first time in a while. My teachers would surely be overjoyed to see Seraphina enter the ranks of students again. They always loved having me in class. But the only reason behind that was the fact that I used to care. I used to care about what my grades were. I used to care what others thought of me. Now? I am lucky if I even get my assignments in on time. Doesn't matter though. They know me as the Seraphina that got 100 or more on everything. So much so, that they barely bothered to even read my essays, or grade my worksheets, or check my tests. Even if I know what I turn in is garbage, my grade won't reflect that.

I was halfway through a pop quiz in geometry when my name was called over the speakerphone.

"SERAPHINA PLEASE COME TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE. SERAPHINA PLEASE COME TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE. THANK YOU"

The intercom shut off with a beep. Why was it always so loud? With a quick swipe of my hand, I grab my bag and water bottle. Despite the utter dread filling my stomach and soul, my legs managed to move and take me through the winding halls. 

By his office door is a number of chairs. All probably used for doing what I was doing now. Waiting. Luckily, it was not long until I heard him open the door and ask me to come in. I stood up, grabbed my belongings and walked into the room.

But my lungs failed me as I saw none other than John Doe sitting in one of the chairs.

Glaring, I tried to not act surprised and "calmly" made my way to the seat next to him. The door shut behind me, and the headmaster sat down in front of us.

  
  
  


John's POV

Seraphina was here now. 

And here goes nothing.

"Now John...You say Seraphina knows now?"

I nod and gesture to her. "But she still won't tell me how she found out. As you might be wondering too."

Sera huffed and sunk farther down into her seat. Perfect. 

"I..." She hesitated.

"Go on Sera. Nobody but us can hear you."

Her hesitation is apparent as she begins to speak, "Arlo...He...He was the one who initially told me. And it got me thinking. That was when I asked you about it," She gestures to me with a glint in her eye, "and he denied the fact. Then I saw him fight with his ability against all the royals....His fighting stance. I knew it too well. And..." She trails off, her eyes downcast and glazed over. 

"Now John, many have confided in me about knowing your secret. Don't you think it's best to come out of hiding at this point? It does no good. Only makes you look like more of a liar."

  
  


Sera nodded. 

I sighed. "Headmaster, I don't want the role of king though. I don't"

"Then don't throne yourself.” The headmaster casts a sad look towards my ex-best friend.

“John you are dismissed. I can see this is not going to be very productive with her here."

I grabbed my bag and exited the room. 

Gah...Why was I so stupid...

  
  
  


SERA POV

"Now onto more pressing matters. Your ability. Doc has informed me of NexGen. And you did decide to chase this opportunity, yes?"

I give a simple nod in response. 

"Well, I read over it as well. I hope you scanned it thoroughly enough because I found a couple of small details that may or may not raise eyebrows and some struggles."

"Then let's hear them, although, I am very sure I know what I signed up for." I’ve decided that I absolutely hate this office.

"Specifically, the in-patient stay. 10 days does seem fairly short. Although, that may just be time to run tests. What if they find something. Hm? What if they wish to correct the mutations immediately? We would be looking at a few months out of the school at least. Now, I have no problem with you leaving the school in order to look after yourself, but...."

"But the large span of time ranges scares you."

"Not scare, more along the lines of...Concern."

  
  


"I see. But again, sir. I know what I have signed up for. I am no stranger to their company."

He observes for a minute. 

"Alright. I am not here to make you doubt yourself, although I see I have not done that in the slightest." He stands, "Good luck there Sera...The car is out front."

  
  
  


Here goes nothing right?

My last chance at my powers. 

Well...

Last LEGAL chance at my powers.

I dragged my luggage out without a second look at the school.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Escape

JOHN POV

I walked out of the headmaster's office without hesitation. What was happening to us? I did not intend for this to happen. I never did. It all was out of my control and before I knew it I...... Well I lost control of everything. My friends, my life, my reputation. Everything that made up ME. 

It had completely spiraled out of control.

The halls were not crowded. Very few students had free periods right now and those that didn't wouldn't be loitering around the school waiting to be caught and sent back to class. I strode down the center of the halls. No Arlo. No Seraphina. No one. Not a single person to stop me from being in my rightful place without worry. No one to push responsibilities upon me. Nobody to---

Nevermind.

Arlo ran into me abruptly. He was covered in all kinds of bandages and slings. He turned his head slightly and whispered in a volume that was audible. But only barely.

"The gates."

The gates? What the fuck Arlo? You're always so vague about everything. EV-ER-Y-THING. The gates? What is that supposed to mean?

I turn back towards him and just gaze blankly with a stare. He will not get under my skin and make me worried over something as stupid as those 2 cryptic words.

Yet I still wondered, why...?

Despite my continuous doubts, I turn and briskly make my way to the front of the school. I winded through the hallways, dodged students, and made a couple detours to avoid the especially crowded area. But then I glanced out the window. And stopped.

There she was. Seraphina. Luggage and all. She stepped into the vehicle. If she had her ability still, I would have used it. Just to stop time, if only for a moment, to tell her to wait. Wait and think this through. She didn't need to leave Wellston.

I...

And that's when it hit me.

I had to keep her here. She was the only thing that ever kept me sane in this fucking school, and now she was leaving. I couldn't let her walk out freely-- What did she think she was doing? I NEED her here.

But her head ducked into the car and I was too late. Gone.

  
  


The dorm was quiet again when I arrived. Nobody liked to dwell for too long here anymore. Everyone was scared. Scared of what might happen should the masked figure find them. Little did they know, I was mostly done with hurting others. Mostly. I still have a few more visits to make. And should any others arise, I will address them.

The door to my room was unlocked. Maybe Blyke was home for once? I peaked inside and saw bright red hair. So he was home. But in my room?

"Uh...Blyke?"

He jumped so fast I thought he might have found a way to get another ability. Other than having my ability of course. But then I looked at the mass of black fabric in his hand and my face turned dark.

"What are you doing with that?" my voice a deathly calm, something I learned from a special someone while I was seated at a metal desk. 

"Uh..Uh. I was just. I was..."

"Of course you don't have a good excuse. Of course. OF COURSE." I can never hold that calm for long though. 

He was frozen in place. This was quite unlike his normal fiery personality.

"Put it back. Now. Or I swear I will hurt you. Hurt you so bad that Remi's injuries will look like child's play. 

Now. Drop it. Put it down. Step away."

No response. He slowly put the mask back on the bed. Something was definitely off. That's when I looked back at his eyes. They were now glowing.

"No. No. NO." Blyke's voice raised with each word.

Two other abilities came into my sensory range. Remi and Isen. Lightning crackled in the air. I did not power up though. If they are bringing the authorities here, I can lie my way out if I don't incriminate myself first.

Then he struck.

Three mini beams shot out of his fingers. That's new. And totally a copy of what I did. The first two were easily dodge-able. The last one...Not so much. It grazed off the top layer of my skin.  
Wait...why could I only just barely sense Remi and Isen if they were behind me?

It's very familiar---

"You psycho!" Remi screamed.

Electricity crackled all around me. But it was not hurting me. Not yet anyways. And the lightning bolts formed a sort of structure.  
A...  
A cage.

That was it.  
No hiding now.

I powered up.

And then I looked to Blyke.  
Then Remi.  
Then Isen.

And the room exploded with energy.  
  


Seraphina PoV

The driver was faceless. He wore dark black sunglasses, a black suit, and silently drove the car.  
So boring! Of course, maybe boring was nice for a change. Everything has been so insane I don't even know what to do with myself when I am left alone with nothing but my own mind.  
It always goes back to playing out scenarios.  
Playing out conversations.

Guilt.

I pulled out my new phone I had shipped to me the other day. Scrolling through my app store brought back many memories...

Me and John sitting and trying to beat every level of angry pigs...  
Me and John chatting while I was locked up at my Mom's.

I don't know how I am going to survive this.

He was everything. And not in the cheesy way people say to their significant other. Literally. He. Was...well my life revolved around him.  
Which, looking back, isn't really a good thing. I had no motivation. Have no motivation. What am I doing with myself?

I looked up at the driver.  
And down at my phone.  
And out the window.  
And back at my phone.

I opened my text messages.

I started typing.


End file.
